Its you
by Yuki Cross1234567890
Summary: "Gaa! I'm lost again!" yelled a six year old Amu, as she kicked a stone. "Geez, if this happens everyday, then i'll be late for school...Ahhh!" Amu yelled as she tripped on a boy, just laying on the grass. "Ow..." Amu said, then she relised the boy was awake. "A...AHH! I'M SO SORRY!" Amu yelled. "Its Okay for a pretty girl like you." The blue haired boy said, looking her over


Its you!

"Gaa! I'm lost again!" yelled a six year old Amu, as she kicked a stone.

"Geez, if this happens everyday, then i'll be late for school...Ahhh!" Amu yelled as she tripped on a boy, just laying on the grass.

"Ow..." Amu said, then she relised the boy was awake.

"A...AHH! I'M SO SORRY!" Amu yelled.

"Its Okay for a pretty girl like you." The blue haired boy said, looking her over, while Amu blushed.

"I...I'm not..." Amu stutted.

"What Makes you say that?" he asked.

"nothing, it just there's lots of pretty girls as my school..." she replied.

"well in my eyes your the pretiest girl I've ever seen."

"Thank you, anyway I have to go..." Amu said as she got up, but the boy pull her back down.

" What are you-hphmh!" she was cut off by the boy kissing her on the lips, when he stopped, he smirked and let her go.

"Bye, strawberry, and by the the way, names Ikuto." Ikuto said as Amu nodded and ran to school, when Amu was out of sight, Ikuto layed down again.

"what a cute girl..." He started "...Maybe I should follow her...Yeah I'll do that." Ikuto smirked, now Ikuto was only 7 he liked to skip school, his father didnn't even know, anyway he got up and followed her.

"Look who it is, Its Amu ! hahahaha!" everyone girl and boy said, to Amu this was normal, Yes she does have pink hair, they thought it was funny...

"Stop it, Please!" Amu yelled.

"why?" Tadase asked, Amu's eyes widened.

"Tadase...why?" Amu asked, her eyes filling up with tears.

" because, I hate you." He said as he went to punch her, but Ikuto took the punch for her, when he landed down on the ground.

" Ik...Ikuto?!" Amu whispered, Ikuto turned around and smirked.

"like I would let them hurt a pretty girl, Amu..." Ikuto whispered.

"How do you know her name?!"Tadase yelled.

"you said it." Ikuto asnwered simply.

"smarty pants..." Tadase whispered.

"I heard that."

"so?!"

_**AFTER SCHOOL IS FINISHED.**_

"Ikuto why were you...fighting them?" Amu asked.

"I pretty girl like you shouldn't be bullied." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Stop calling me that, Ikuto." Amu said.

"Okay, fine..." He said.

"You have a home right?" Amu asked.

"Depends who you ask..." Ikuto said.

"what do you mean by that?" she asked.

"Never mind, Amu..." He said.

"Okay..." Amu started "...Hey! how about you come and sleep over at my house?" Amu said.

"If your mother doesn't mind." Ikuto said.

"Okay follow me then!" Amu yelled as she dragged Ikuto on the ground.

"Mamma!" Amu started "...can my friend Ikuto sleep over for a night or two?" Amu asked.

"Yes, sure Make yourself at home!" Mordi said.

"Thank you." was all Ikuto could say.

"Its all right!" Mordi said again.

"Ikuto come on." Amu said as she pulled him to her room.

"Hey Amu, where's your dad?" Ikuto asked.

"He's dead." she said.

"how did he?"

"a car crash..." she answered.

"'Amu, I'm sorry..." Ikuto whispered as he hugged her.

"Ikuto, you don't have to be."

"Amu...Its Okay I want to." He said.

"go to sleep please..." Amu whispered.

"Okay." he said, with that they both asleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY!**_

"Amu, are you reading yet?" Ikuto yelled.

"Yup!" Amu said as she came out.

"Well lets go." she said.

"Okay."

"Hmm, It looks like I scared them off, wow."Ikuto mummbled as he hugged her protectly

"Ikuto!"

"Yeah?"

"S...Stop it!" she yelled.

"No.." He said, it went on like that for the rest of day.

_**AFTER SCHOOL AT THE PARK.**_

"Amu, I'm moving A long way from here, proberly never coming back." Ikuto said, Amu took a step back.

"why?"

"My father is getting another job." Ikuto whispered.

"and your never coming back." Amu chocked out.

"Amu look don't cry I'm sure i-" he was cut off by Amu's outburst.

"JUST GO! GO WITH YOUR FAMILY! LEAVE YOUR FRIEND, IT NOT LIKE A CARE! JUST LEAVE ALREADY!" Amu yelled as she ran to the house, leaving Ikuto sad and angry as he walked to the house his father asked to pack his bags.

"Yes father." Ikuto growled as he went to his room and packed his bags.

"are you ready?" his father asked.

"Yes."

" Come on then." He said as they got in the car and drived off, but Ikuto couldn't help but think about Amu and how much he hurt her...

'_Amu, I'll come back for you." _Ikuto thought.

_**AT AMU'S HOUSE.**_

"I can't belive I yelled at him! He hates me now...He has to!" Amu whispered to herself, she regretted what she said, and now she hates herself for doing it, she cried herself to sleep.

_**THE NEXT DAY.**_

"Look who it is! its the pink monster! ahh! run!" they all said, Amu didn't cry, she looked up and growled.

"why are you Making fun me, huh?!, what did I ever do to you!" Amu yelled, scaring the bullies.

"Nothing..." they all said.

"then stop it!" Amu yelled, flicking her hair, and walking to class.

"I can't belive I just did that!" Amu said Happily.

"Hey, that was pretty brave." Amu heard a voice, she turned to see Kuaki.

"thanks..."Amu said.

"hey, aren't you suppost to be with Tadase?"

"Nope" he replied

"Okay." Amu said.

" well, I have to go home, bye." Amu said as she walked out.

"Bye, Amu."

_**12 YEARS LATER **_

"his not here...what a shame..." Amu said.

"Who Amu?" they all asked,

"no one, his just a friend..." Amu said,sighing.

"Don't worry Amu!" Mikki said.

"Where's who Amu?" a boy with blue hair said, on his shoulder a blue cat like thing.

"I..Ikuto?" Amu whispered.

"Yes, Amu..." Ikuto smirked as he looked her down with a smirk.

"you look sexy, Amu." he said.

"YOU LITTLE PERVERT!" Amu yelled.

"You havn't change, well you body has anyway.

"..."

"Shut it, Pervert." Amu said.

"but Amu."

"I said shut it." Amu yelled.

"Ikuto-nya, who is this girl-nya?" the little tiny cat thing asked.

"one of my _old _friends." Ikuto said to his Chara, Yoru, Ikuto said old because they were on opsit sides now.

"Why did you say old?" Amu asked.

"Amu, I'm not the good friend I was, I'm with easter." Ikuto said, Amu eyes widened, filling up with tears.

'_Ikuto, isn't Ikuto anymore, his with easter.'_ Amu thought.

"Well, now that we're on two other sides, your the one who I have to beat! I will not lose to you, Ikuto!" Amu yelled, Ikuto eyes widened.

'_Amu, I'm sorry but this is how it is, but I still love you.'_

"I won't let you win." Ikuto said, It hurt him to say that, he could see Amu was hurt as well.

"Amulet spade!" Amu yelled, after she tranformed she glared at Ikuto.

"Amu..." Ikuto whispered as he chara changed, they just stood there, that was until, Mikki and Yoru changed; Yoru went to Amu and Mikki went to Ikuto.

"Chara tranform-nya!" Yelled Yoru yelled, as he tranformed with Amu, she got pink cat ears a maching tail, a dark blue tank top, a very short dark blue skirt, and a black high feels. Ikuto a light blue shirt and a light jeens, dark blue shoes, but no cat ears or tail.

"what the?" Amu whispered.

"Don't worry, Amu-nya, you need to ask Ikuto about what happened and how you feel about him, he'll do the same thing-nya!" Yoru yelled, Amu nodded.

"Ikuto, what happened?, you used to be so nice." Amu yelled.

"what happened was; I moved away from you, easter found me." Ikuto replied.

"But why are you calling me a pervert now?!" Ikuto yelled.

"you are one!" she yelled.

"how?!"

"you were always calling me cute, pretty, sexy...All that!" she yelled.

"thats because you are!" Ikuto yelled.

"I'm not! you also...touched me in places you shouldn't!" Amu yelled, the power in her voice was scary.

"Amu, how do you feel about me?"

"I...love you..." Amu whispered.

"Amu..."

"BUT WHEN YOU LEFT! IT CAME CRASHING DOWN! I WISH YOU NEVER LEFT!" Amu yelled.

"Amu, I love you to." Ikuto whispered as Mikkki came out, and so did Yoru.

"You do?" Amu whispered.

"Yes.."

"Ikuto..." Amu said as she hugged him I missed you " but-" she was cut off by Ikuto kissing her.


End file.
